Those Who Are Connected
by kuroka-chan
Summary: The Tsubasa gang met up with someone before their journey. Someone who would be quite valuable on their quest.


_**Hello everyone! Kuroka-chan here. Those who know me know that I write D Gray Man fics but I decided I needed a change of pace so I went with a Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle fic. I love TRC. I think it is a beautiful series. Anyways, this story will cross over with many other anime/manga series because it's plot makes it very easy to cross over with other series which is why it is so much fun. I really hope that you all like my first TRC fic. I love reviews, especially positive reviews. ^.^**_

**NOTE: _This fic will have an OC character in it. For those who don't like OCs and are here just for the sole purpose of flaming this fic, please leave. It is very inconsiderate and it ruins the other readers' enjoyment. Now, for those who like OCs or are indifferent about them, please read on and enjoy. ^.^ _**

_**Also note that I'm not all that great with grammar and spelling because English isn't my first language. I have been speaking it for years but I'm still grammatically challenged. Plus, I don't have a BETA.**_

**Disclaimer: _I, Kuroka-chan, do not, in any way, own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. TRC belongs to CLAMP and I give them 100% credit for it. This is merely a fan fiction for pure entertainment. This fan fiction, however, is my creation. I'm am not 100% sure that this is 100% original. If there are others similar to mine, then please know that I did not plagiarize. _**

**Those Who Are Connected **

**Prologue**

**The Beginning of Your Destiny**

_"It is almost time…their fates are about to connect…"_

"Yuuko-_san_…what the hell is this?!" The said Dimension Witch looked up from where she sat.

"What are you talking about, Watanuki-_kun_?"

"This!" He held out a large empty bottle of _saké_. "I just bought it this morning. How could it be gone already?"

"Oh, Watanuki-_kun_. You have underestimated my drinking ability yet again." She giggled.

"This isn't funny, Yuuko-_san_. That was a really expensive _saké_." He whined. "That money came directly from my pocket."

"For that, I thank you." She giggled again, obviously enjoying teasing Watanuki. "Now, if you don't mind, please make me some _yakisoba_ with pork, ginger, and water chestnut."

"Why are you always asking for things out of season!? Honestly!" The young man screamed as he ran out of the room and marched to the kitchen. The Dimension Witch merely giggled one more time as she watched him.

* * *

"Ahh…that was delicious. You've outdone yourself again Watanuki-_kun_." Yuuko leaned back on her cushion as she let her stomach savor the meal.

"Glad to see that you like it." Watanuki said as he cleared the dishes.

"Now, there's one more thing that is needed to finish off that most exquisite meal…Watanuki-_kun_…_saké_!"

"Are you serious?! You just finished one large bottle this morning! How could want more? I mean---"

"They're here…" Watanuki stopped his rant when Yuuko made her announcement.

"What is it, Yuuko-_san_?"

"Those whose fates are to be connected are here." She quickly got up and walked to the front of the store.

"Yuuko-_san_?" Watanuki followed her to see what was going on. They made it outside of the shop to see something materialize in front of them. That something was a boy holding onto an unconscious girl. The boy looked up at Yuuko.

"Are you the Dimension Witch?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Then, please, help Sakura-_hime_!"

* * *

"Hmm, I wonder what I should make for dinner tonight with these…Huh? What's going on here?"

* * *

"Now that that's all settled, there is one more thing…ah, there she is. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Yuuko said to a young girl who was standing in front of the shop gate with groceries in her hand. Her long black hair was tied in a ponytail and here crimson eyes were watching them with curiosity. She was wearing black cargo pants, a dark gray tank top, a black short-sleeve button-up shirt, and black boots. Watanuki thought that she looked like someone he knew.

"Yuuko-_sama_, an honor as always. You were waiting for me?" The girl asked.

"I was expecting you. You know what I say…"

" 'There is no such thing as coincidences, there is only the inevitable', right?"

"Ah you know me too well. There is a reason that you took the path that you took today that leads to my shop. I need you to assist these four in their journey."

"Um, Yuuko-_san_? Who is this?" Watanuki asked.

"Ah, I guess you could say, she's used to be like you. She would run around doing errands for me. Maybe she should introduce herself."

"Sure." The girl said. "My name is Kagami Saoku. It is a pleasure to meet all of you." She bowed to all of them. "So, Yuuko-_sama_, what are the specifics of the journey?"

"Well, this young girl here has lost all her memories and is at the brink of disappearance. Her memories are scattered throughout different dimensions in the form of pink glowing feathers. You need to gather them all."

"So, why am I needed?"

"You know so much about so many dimensions that you are quite valuable to them since they know nothing about other dimensions besides their own."

"Hmmm…I don't know. It's all very sudden…" Saoku thought for a moment. "Alright, I'll do it, but my services don't come for free."

"I know, Saoku-_chan_. So, what is it that you desire?"

"Hmmm…I think, the two _wakizashi_ you have in your storage room should be a fair price, don't you think?"

"You're good at naming your price. I accept. Watanuki-_kun_, please go and retrieve the two _wakizashi_ from the storage room. Maru, Moro, please go help him."

"Yes Mistress!" The two girls ran off with Watanuki to retrieve the items.

"While they're gone, may I quickly grab a few things from my apartment?" Saoku asked.

"Of course, Saoku-chan." Saoku turned, muttered a few words and opened up a portal. Walking through, she appeared in her apartment. She grabbed a black cloak, a pair of black glove, a small messenger bag, and some bottles of some liquid. She appeared back at Yuuko's shop as Watanuki walked out of the shop.

"What the?" Watanuki exclaimed when he saw her walk out of the portal. "What was that?"

"That is one of my powers. I can open up dimensions, like Yuuko-_sama_." She explained. "Anyways, where are the _wakizashi_?" Yuuko took the two short swords from Watanuki's hands and gave them to Saoku. "Ah, _Kurai_ and _Hikari_. It's been too long."

"Now, are you all set, Saoku-_chan_?"

"Yes. But before I go, here." She handed them the bags of groceries she was holding before. "I guess there was a reason that I bought all the ingredients that you like." She said chuckling. "Maybe that young man can cook up something really special tonight." Yuuko took the groceries.

"Thank you. Now off you go. Mokona, go ahead." Yuuko told the teleporting bunny.

"Right away Yuuko!" He saluted. "Get ready for a bumpy ride!" He opened up a portal and the six of them vanished.

"Everything is now set into motion. Their fates are now connected." Yuuko said and turned to Watanuki. "Come Watanuki-_kun_."

"Yuuko-_san_, I couldn't help but notice that Saoku-_san_ looked a lot like a younger you."

"That's because she's my _Mirror Memory_. Now, Watanuki-_kun_…break out the _sake_!"

"Again with the _saké_!"

_**How did you all like it? I hope it was ok to start. I skipped the whole part where Kurogane, Fai, and the Mokonas came because I forgot how that part went exactly. I don't have the mangas with me so…I understand that this is a very short chapter. I apologize for that. My prologues are always short. I will try to make the following chapters longer.**_

_**A note on Saoku. If you translate her name it would be "Mirror Memory". There's a specific reason for that. Some of you might have caught on but for those who haven't, it will be explained on the later chapters.**_

_**So, because I'm crossing this fic over with other series, I want you opinions on which series to cross over with. I already have a list but I want your input. I would list them out right now, but it'll spoil the fic.**_


End file.
